


Is This Real Or Fake?

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Darkened Silence [8]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Is This Real or Fake?<br/>Author: lady_katana4544<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters: First Aid, Hook, ensemble<br/>Verse: Darkened Silence AU<br/>Summary: Is this the real world or the fake one?<br/>Prompt 1: (Song) Countdown to Insanity<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: implied violence<br/>Notes: Small sneak peak into a future bit of the Darkened Silence AU.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Is This Real Or Fake?

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Is This Real or Fake?  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: First Aid, Hook, ensemble  
> Verse: Darkened Silence AU  
> Summary: Is this the real world or the fake one?  
> Prompt 1: (Song) Countdown to Insanity  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: implied violence  
> Notes: Small sneak peak into a future bit of the Darkened Silence AU.

Things that had once been clear to her before, were no longer clear now.

Was she in the real world or a complete fake one? Everyone was trying to convince that the world around her and them was real, not fake.

Of course, she had no way of knowing if they and their words were entirely true either.

The ones who were supposedly her brothers, were still attempting to convince that the world around her was real. Though she could tell that one of them was getting entirely frustrated with the attempt.

Would she be able to find a way to escape the fake world and find the real one?


End file.
